gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Smoffers
The Founding The Smoffers is a secret society, that can almost be recognized as a civilization. The Smoffers was founded on April 21, 1722, by Capt. Skull X and Nathaniel Reeves, where on this day, The Battle Of Smoff took place, which was the first and last battle of the Smoffers. It was a quick and easy victory, that lasted for barely a week. Definition of "Smoff" Smoff- (Verb) to hit something, or someone, with a vertical motion, from above. History On April 18, 1722, Nathaniel Reeves, Capt. Skull X, Siggy, -who was the president of the Calvary Assembly Merchant Guild-, General Ambarca, -who was the leading general of the and several other members of the Calvary Assembly Merchant Guild- was in Port Royal, at their annual Carnival. Many Merchant guilds were invited, they each would sleep in different rooms and areas of Fort Charles, they would play many games, have a great time, and have a huge carnival in front of the Governors Mansion, selling many goods for a reduced price. That's where Nate (Nathaniel Reeves), overheard someone mumbling, and heard them say "smoff". That's where a revelation occurred, and "Smoff" had a new definition, where he quickly told Capt. Skull X, his good friend. At night they would have small trade meetings. All merchants were required to sign in every night, and keep a record of the goods they sold. If you forgot or messed up they would call you out at the meetings, and make you do something wild. The Calvary Assembly Merchant Guild all decided to not keep a record on the last night of sales, which would be April 20, so they could all mess around together. When April 20 came, they all stuck to the plan, none of them keeping tallies and records of what they sold. Jeffrey, the president of the host merchant guild, Journey Imports, suspected of Siggy, and Calvary doing something like that, therefore he did not humor their craziness, and said the on the last day of the Carnival, April 21, they could have to be woken up extra early, which was a boof to the Calvary Merchant guild. Therefore during cabin time, General Ambarca proposed a funny retaliation plan, a preemptive strike. Some of the Merchants and guards had some smelly clothing left﻿, and that's where, with the help from Nate, Private Isaiah, Dan Boove, and his brother Mathew, along with Anthong, Private Isiah's brother, and Kacey, made a plan April 21, Calvary, being located across from Journey's sleeping quarters, gave them a great advantage. They woke up 10 minutes before Jeffrey said he would wake them up. They booked it to outside of their room, and when Jeffrey got up to wake them up he was shoved into Calvary's room and smoffed, and then they ran into Journey's room, where the men were a bit confused at what was happening, and President Siggy took out his horn and started blasting music, and they were smoffed. After Smoffing Journey, they ran around Fort Charles, blowing whistles, and Ringing the bell, screaming, and chanting "Smoff!" Afterwards, the whole base was woken up an hour earlier than they had to be woken up to begin to clean up, and set sail to their homes. In the end, there were no hard feelings, and everyone saw the comedy behind the Smoffing, then April 21 was announced as "National Smoff Day". The battle was also known as the "Battle of Smoff" also called the "Smoffing Spree" and referred to as a "Total Smoffage". Arm details, war paint, and tattoos were also used in the war, by, the Smoffers Members Founders *President Siggy *Capt. Skull X *Nate Reeves *General Ambarca *John I. *Private Isiah L. *Anthony L. *Dan B. *Mat B. *Kacey P. Other Members *Benjamin Macmorgan﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO